Purple Rain
by Angel Heart Princess
Summary: This oneshot is an expansion of Dallas 2x07 where Emma decided to stay at Southfork with Ann and Bobby. My version sees Harris confronting Ann and the inevitable happens lol! This is the second fic challenge with AnnHarrisForever and we have many more lined up. Hope you enjoy xx


Harris threw his phone across the room and shouted with rage as he punched his fist into the wall again and again until his hand was covered in blood. His temper was ugly and it was the one thing he had never been able to control. The sight of the red fluid oozing from his knuckles provided him with some relief but it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

The darkness inside his mind had always consumed him from as far back as he could remember but the only time it eased was when he was with her. When he met Ann she brought a rare light and happiness into his life yet he had destroyed it. His fear of losing her had driven him to take away the most precious thing in her world and now she was punishing him by doing exactly the same.

His mind was racing from their heated conversation minutes earlier. Ann's smug words swirled around inside his head making him feel nauseous.

"_From now on Emma will be living here at Southfork with me and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it. You can't control her or me anymore. It's over Harris, all the sick twisted games. Bobby will be a far better father to her than you could ever be."_

Her last comment cut through him like a knife and she hung up leaving him seething with rage. If she thought that would be the end of the matter she was gravely mistaken. He had fought to keep his daughter away from her for all these years and he wasn't going to give up now. He'd get Emma back somehow even if he had to drag her all the way home kicking and screaming like a child.

His heart was full of hatred towards his ex-wife but at the same time he remembered how much he had enjoyed their love/hate marriage. The fiery passion they shared had never been repeated with any other woman since. No one could get under his skin quite like her but he needed to teach her a lesson.

Without thinking he grabbed his jacket and car keys and picked the phone up off the floor. It still appeared to be working and he left the house before he could talk himself out of it. The situation needed sorting tonight and he wouldn't rest until he had won.

* * *

Ann checked on Emma for the third and final time before going to bed herself. She was already asleep and she couldn't resist softly kissing her on the forehead and tucking in her blankets. She stood watching her sleep for a while, beyond happy to finally have her daughter under the same roof.

However the joy she felt at finally being reunited properly with Emma had been tarnished by the inevitable onslaught from Harris. She had been expecting it but it still didn't make the situation any easier to deal with. She sighed as she made her way towards her bedroom. She would never be free of the bastard.

She changed into her nightwear and climbed into the double bed next to her husband. Bobby held her close to him as they both lay in silence listening to the sound of heavy rain hammering against the window. He didn't know what to say to her but just being in his arms made her feel safe and protected.

Bobby drifted off to sleep quite quickly but Ann knew she wouldn't be so lucky. All she could think about was what Harris' revenge would be. He was not the type to take this lightly and he would see it as the ultimate betrayal. He had sounded angrier than ever during their conversation and with the addition of Judith dripping yet more poison into his ears she felt sick with worry.

She hated Harris for making her feel like this. If only that bullet had been an inch or two higher… After all these years he was still ever present in her head and just the sound of his voice or the mention of his name was enough to drive her to distraction. She turned over in bed trying to shake him from her mind, without success. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Harris pulled up outside Southfork and parked his sleek black sports car at the side of the large property near the stables out of sight from any windows. He sat in the car pondering his next move and the stormy weather matched his mood perfectly. He glanced at his phone and his thumb hovered over his daughter's name but instead he dialled Ann's number and he tapped the steering wheel impatiently while he waited for her to answer.

Ann jumped as she heard her phone vibrate on the bedside table. She knew it was Harris before she even looked at the screen. She debated whether to ignore the call but she knew how persistent he was so she quietly got out of bed taking her phone to the bathroom.

"Harris what the… It's almost midnight!" she hissed.

"Don't get hysterical Ann, we need to talk about Emma. I'm outside so either you get out here and face me or I'll come in there by force if necessary. It's your choice."

She shuddered as his words sunk in. She wanted to keep him as far away from Emma as possible so she only had one option. "I'll be out in a minute." Her answer sounded as weak as she felt.

"Good girl, I knew you'd see sense. I'm parked by the stables. I look forward to seeing you Annie."

He hung up and she could picture the self-satisfied smirk on his evil face. Why was she giving in to his demands again? She wondered whether to tell Bobby but she didn't want to worry him further. No, she could handle Harris on her own couldn't she? The more she thought about it the more she doubted herself but she would try and be strong for her daughter's sake.

She quickly slipped on her jeans, top and boots from earlier and crept out of the bedroom so as not to wake her sleeping husband. As she made her way down the stairs towards the front door she remembered the rain and grabbed her coat pulling the hood up over her hair as she braced herself for whatever Harris would throw at her.

She ran in the direction of the stables getting soaked in the process and she cursed under her breath when she saw him. She stopped by his car door and he slid the window down.

"What are you waiting for? Get in out of the rain."

"There is no way I'm getting in that car with you Harris."

"What do you think I'll do? Drive off with you? Have you on the back seat..." He chuckled to himself at the look on her face. "You always were so stubborn, just get in the fucking car Ann."

"And you never could take no for an answer. We can talk in here."

She turned away and walked quickly into the nearby stables and he had no choice but to follow her. He slammed the car door shut behind him. Well it didn't take long for the power games to begin, he thought to himself. He might even enjoy this.

Once inside she removed the drenched coat and he took in the view of her slender legs, the tight jeans and knee-high boots that always did it for him and it was obvious that she had no underwear on underneath her top. Had she done this on purpose to distract him? It sure as hell was working as he found himself losing focus. In his own way he had never stopped loving her, not that he'd ever admit it of course and standing face to face with her now was evoking all sorts of feelings inside him that he had tried hard over the years to suppress.

"What more do you want from me Harris? You tried to destroy me again but you failed. Now Emma has seen the light and there's no going back. Just accept it and move on. I'm sure you and Judith will be very happy together."

His thoughts snapped back to the reason why he was here. "Don't bring my mother into it," he warned. "This is about you and me and our daughter." He moved closer to her and she noticed his hand.

"Who have you hit now? Actually I don't want to know." She shook her head in disgust as she looked at the bloodied knuckles. She knew very well just what those hands of his were capable of. She remembered the bad times and also some very enjoyable ones too at his mercy. Her face blushed at the thought. He grinned as if he could read her mind.

"Oh this? I had a disagreement with the wall. Nothing to concern yourself with, I just imagined it was your precious husband's face."

Her eyes fired daggers into his. "Look Harris, I don't have time for this. Quit playing the mind games, Emma wants to live here. She's a grown woman and you can't stop her. I refuse to let you control her like you did with me."

His voice lowered as he leaned his face in closer to hers. "You refuse do you? Well I'd like to know exactly how you think you can stop me. It looks like you've forgotten just who you're dealing with Annie. I could make life very difficult for the Ewings. You should start being nicer to me then I may go easier on you and anyway as far as I remember you always liked to be controlled."

He reached out to touch her face and she squirmed as she felt his cold skin on hers. Her heart raced in her chest and she didn't know what to say in response. He hadn't expected this to happen but he took advantage of the situation and continued: "I just might consider letting Emma stay with you on a temporary basis if you can think of something you can do for me in return…"

His fingers traced her cheekbone and moved lower towards her jaw and neck making her shiver. He hadn't forgotten that her neck was her most sensitive spot. As his hand made its way down her chest and brushed against the opening of her top he whispered in her ear: "So how about it?"

He bit his lip and gazed into her eyes intensely firing up all sorts of feelings and emotions in her that she had buried long ago. They both breathed heavier as she now felt his hands moving slowly down her back pulling her closer to him, their bodies almost touching. This was complete madness.

"Get your filthy hands off of me. I despise you Harris," she said with as much strength as she could muster but made no attempt to push him away from her.

"I'll take that as a compliment Annie. You know I feel the same about you and anyway hate sex is always way more enjoyable, remember?"

Her body trembled from the combination of their shared memories and the sensation of his hands creeping underneath her top and stroking her body. The throbbing between her legs increased each time his hand made contact with her skin making her heart beat in her chest uncontrollably.

All his intentions from earlier had vanished and now he only had one thing on his mind and it was written all over his face. He looked hungry for her, like a beast ready to go in for the kill. His hands wandered up her bare back confirming the fact that she had no bra on and he felt himself harden at the thought.

She could feel his hot breath on her face and anticipated his lips meeting hers, surprising herself by exactly how much she wanted him. She loved her husband but she couldn't remember the last time they had been intimate. This was wrong on all levels, she knew that, but she couldn't bring herself to resist Harris as his mouth hovered over hers for a few seconds that lasted an age until he finally gave in to his growing desire and kissed her slowly and passionately.

His hands worked their way around her body and grabbed at her breasts making her gasp and she clung on to his shoulders for support, her knees weak and the wetness growing between her thighs with every move he made. As they kissed it was as if the last 20 years had evaporated into thin air. Her body had hardly changed and he recalled every inch of it underneath his fingertips.

Their chemistry was still as fiery as ever and his touch alone was enough to send electric shockwaves throughout her body. Her head and heart pounded in sync with the intensity of his kiss. The whiskers from his beard scraped roughly against her skin as he moved from her lips to her chin and neck while his hands now worked their way down her stomach towards her hips pulling her body sharply towards his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned loudly when she felt him tightly grip onto her ass making her feel his urgent need for her. He rubbed himself against her and she returned the action by grinding her hips slowly driving him crazy. She felt him bite and suck her neck then his hands moved to her front and roughly started unzipping her jeans.

His lips returned to hers and as his tongue eagerly entered her mouth he pushed his hand down the opening of her jeans and inside her panties, his fingers setting to work stroking and rubbing her expertly. She parted her legs to give him more access and he didn't disappoint. He had never failed to satisfy her completely and this time was no different.

She broke free from his kiss and groaned at the speed he was now using making her grab onto his neck as she began to reach climax. He quickly finished her off until all that could be heard was the raindrops and her muffled screams as she buried her head into his shoulder. She breathed heavily while her body regained itself and his fingers lingered inside her.

When she stopped shaking he removed his hand and she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her wedding ring glistening in the moonlight and she was brought back to her senses immediately. He started to undo his belt and it was obvious what he wanted to happen next. He made a move to kiss her again but she pushed him off.

"No I can't do this. That was a mistake, it should never have happened." Her face reddened and she panicked looking around as if she expected Bobby to pop up unexpectedly. She hastily zipped up her jeans and retrieved her coat off the floor not bothering to put it on. She just needed to get out of there and fast.

Harris' frustration turned to anger again and he ran outside after her grabbing her arm forcefully as the rain poured down soaking them both to the skin. She tried to escape his grasp but he was too strong.

"I don't think so Annie. You try and give out this image that you're a good girl but we both know you want it darlin'. All those times you visited me begging for favours dressed to kill, literally in one instance, don't tell me you never thought about it. When we hugged in my office or the time you wore the wire? You didn't have to undo your top like some dirty little tease. You loved the thrill didn't you? We both did."

His gaze drifted down to her wet top and he trailed his finger along the outline of her visible nipples leaving her trembling. She felt disgusted with herself but she couldn't deny how he was making her feel.

"Don't you go thinking you can get yours without giving something back Annie. That's not how it works, you know that."

He grinned as he pushed her roughly against the wall of the stables hidden from view of the house but exposed to the elements as the thunder crashed around them and lightning lit up the black sky. She had never felt so conflicted in her whole life. She knew that she should kick him where it hurts and run to the safety of her home and Bobby but she was rooted to the spot.

He threw his jacket on the floor and mumbled in her ear: "You always did like it al fresco. Remember our honeymoon and the waterfall?" Before she had chance to answer his mouth pressed hard against hers swallowing her moans as his hands deftly removed her top.

His white shirt was dripping wet and had turned see-through highlighting the strong muscles lying beneath. Against her better judgement she ripped it off him, an animal instinct taking over her and she couldn't control herself. Their hands clawed at each other greedily taking in every inch of wet skin they could find.

He picked her up off the floor wrapping her legs tightly around him as he held her firmly against the wall. She hadn't felt passion like this for a very long time and it overwhelmed her. She forgot about everything else and surrendered to him just like she had done countless times in the past. His ever present anger always made sex exhilarating and she loved the way he dominated her completely leaving her powerless against him.

With every kiss she felt more aroused and she enjoyed the feeling of his wet body pressing against hers. His hands moved up her thighs, not quite able to believe that he had her in this position again after all these years. She moaned at his touch confirming beyond doubt that she wanted him but before she had time to change her mind he released her from the wall and carried her back inside, shutting the door behind him.

He laid her down onto the pile of hay on the floor in the corner of the stables. He stood up looking down on her. Her hair was dripping and she had no makeup on but she looked as gorgeous as ever to him. She wondered what he was waiting for but it soon became apparent. He wanted to watch her undress.

"Boots, jeans, panties off now," he ordered and she complied quickly. He took in the view before him and tried to control his breathing so she wouldn't see exactly how much she was affecting him.

When she was completely naked he undid his belt and threw it on the floor. He left his jeans on as he couldn't wait any longer and climbed on top of her placing hot kisses all over her wet body. He released his straining erection and took her there and then, her arms and legs clinging on to him as he rolled her around changing positions constantly making her moan his name over and over again.

The feelings he was bringing out in her far outweighed any other thoughts right now. She would think about how she would explain the wet clothes and marks on her body later. She wanted to take in all of him fully as there wouldn't be a repeat performance, she would make sure of that.

As he brought her to an explosive climax that matched the intensity of the thunderstorm outside she was unable to stifle her screams and their exhausted bodies collapsed in a heap on top of the hay. They lay side by side neither knowing exactly what to say but both of their thought processes were interrupted by a sudden loud bang and footsteps running in the distance. Ann jumped a mile and Harris immediately got up and ran to the door which was now wide open.

There was no sign of anyone but Ann was terrified as the paranoia crept in. Had this person seen them? Was it Bobby, Christopher or even worse Emma? She looked at Harris in horror. Had he planned this? Was this another of his perverse games? She was convinced she was being punished for what she had just done and wished it hadn't happened at all but there was no going back now. Whoever it was would make themselves known to her sooner or later but the not knowing was by far the worst feeling. She would never forgive Harris or herself for this.


End file.
